


When Cher and rainbows collide

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Drunk Oswald, Fluff, I blame cher for this fic, Karaoke, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Pride, Random & Short, Randomness, abba are also responsible, maybe even lionel richie levels of cheesy, pride after party, semi-forced karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: A random and out of character cheesy Nygmobblepot oneshot involving karaoke because I felt like it. (Pride disappointed me so I wrote this as a way to deal with that disappointment. Lol.)Post season 4. Zsasz and Oswald are somehow friends again. *Shrugs.*No sex or rude stuff in this fic.





	When Cher and rainbows collide

Gotham, well known for its dank, grey and cloudy weather, had today been blessed with sunshine to rival Metropolis and Oswald was very grateful for it. Not that he usually thought about the weather all that much, it mattered little in the grand scheme of things and he always had an umbrella handy anyway, but today was different. Gotham Pride was a chance for the residence of this massively diverse city to celebrate who they were and it had been nice to have the sun shining on their backs as they paraded through the streets.

  
The current mayor of Gotham, whoever he was (it was getting difficult to keep track what with all the fatalities that seemed to come with any position of power in this nightmare of a city), had given a lacklustre speech and it was clear he had little interest in showing support towards the Pride community. So Oswald had taken charge. Hardly anyone had made a fuss when he had snatched the microphone from the old fool so that he could announce the start of the parade with more zeal. In fact, there were still some Gothamites who seemed to think that Penguin still held office and had actually been surprised that he hadn't intervened sooner. It had always been something that he had regretted about his brief stint as mayor, that he had been unable to attend a Pride event whilst he was elected and Oswald had been more than happy to take control of the situation and do it properly.

The day had been a resounding success and it had been surprisingly uplifting to march through the city surrounded by people from all walks of life, rich, poor, cops, villains, and to know that they were all there for the same reason. Despite everything all united by at least one common cause. Rates for crimes of any sort were high in Gotham and hate crime, although one of the least committed crimes in the city, was no exception. Yet average civilians had walked side by side with the likes of Jeremiah Valeska, Poison Ivy and himself and everyone present had known that, for today at least, they were safe. The likes of Bullock and Gordon had stood to the side, ready to intervene. They had been convinced that so many wanted criminals all together in one place would lead to trouble but they had been proven wrong and by the time the after party was due to start they had both left to pursue other matters, leaving only several squad cars of UNIs in case of a disturbance.

  
The Iceberg Lounge was, of course, the location of the Pride after party and was so packed that people were spilling out of the doors onto the street. The usual sophisticated tone of the club had been thrown aside ever so slightly, the tasteful and subtle gold and purple lighting substituted for kaleidoscopic rainbows and Zsasz had set up a first class karaoke machine. Oswald still wasn't sure how he had been talked into the last part but as he watched the party from the side lines, making his way through several bottles of wine, he had to admit that it was a rather amusing temporary addition. It would of course be gotten rid of first thing tomorrow but for tonight Oswald was content to sit back and watch the fun.

  
It was all over far too soon, however, and already Zsasz was announcing the last song of the night. "Come on up boss" he called with a grin. Oswald choked on his drink. "No" he insisted stubbornly. There was no way he was embarrassing himself on stage like so many of his patrons had done over the course of the night. Zsasz wasn't taking no for answer though and it seemed that the crowd were on his side. There was a deafening mixture of disappointed boos and encouragement as he was surrounded by people urging him to take the mic. Whether it was that he had simply grown tired of protesting or whether he was far drunker than he had realised, Oswald soon found himself clambering up onto the stage to a round of applause and whistling. He knew he would live to regret this. Then the music started and he glared at Zsasz furiously. "No Abba!" he snapped. "It's the Cher cover" the assassin replied with a shrug and a happy smile. All Oswald could do was sigh and curse the day that Zsasz had found out about his secret penchant for Cher. Trapped in front of the bright lights with a microphone in his hands and not wanting to spoil the day, Oswald accepted defeat.

  
_"Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone, how I hate to spend the evening on my own."_

 

  
Edward Nygma walked the dark streets of Gotham, trying to plan his latest scheme but his mind was refusing to co-operate and kept constantly drifting back to dwell on his old friend and the man who had brought him back to life. He had been watching as Oswald had worked the crowd today, his sincerity coming across in his speeches. Yet despite this he had simultaneously still managed to remind everyone that in Gotham, no matter who had the official titles, the city belonged only to him. Oswald understood the city in a way no other mayor or police commissioner ever had and this was why he continued to survive. That and the fact that he was never afraid to stand back up whenever he was put down and that was something that even his worst enemies had to respect. It was also a powerful reminder about what Pride was about and another reason why the public had been so happy about him taking control of the proceedings.

  
Oswald was always unapologetically himself and this was something that, even now, Ed both admired and envied. He himself was still struggling with who he was and how to be. Every time he thought he had it sorted he would end up going back to square one or worse. And Oswald was always there to help him. After getting Hugo Strange to reanimate him Oswald had refused to abandon him, getting him a small apartment in the city and giving him enough money to get by on and materials to carry out whatever grand plans he desired. This generosity was given respectfully and Ed was given all the space he wanted and no strings were ever attached when it came to favours. Even after everything that had happened with Lee, Oswald had made it clear that he wanted to maintain their friendship and that the possibility of something else as well was always on the table but it seemed that he had learned after what had happened with Isabella and neither pushed nor interfered.

  
For his part, Edward kept thing between them cordial but slightly distant. Deep down though he knew that he wanted nothing more than to have his friend back and it was days like today, after seeing Oswald at the pride parade, that he was reminded forcefully of the old days and wished for them to return. He was too scared to take the offered hand of friendship, however, and as for there being something else between them? He deliberately avoided thinking about it. It was one of the few questions in this world that he didn't want to know the answer to. What were his feelings towards Oswald? Things were so messy between them that even if he did decide to examine how he felt he doubted he'd even be able to make sense of it all. That didn't change the fact that no matter what he was doing he inevitably found himself thinking about Oswald, missing him, wanting to see him.

  
It was though his feet had been listening in to his thoughts because despite the fact that he had been meaning to head back to his flat Ed turned the corner to find himself out side the Iceberg Lounge, where even from out on the street the music was so loud it vibrated through his skull, and he was already being swarmed by the hoards of people who were fighting to get inside. Ed smiled lightly. Business was obviously going well.

  
He stood still for a moment before making his decision. He'd pop in and congratulate Oswald on the good night he was obviously having, seeing as he was already in the neighbourhood. There was no harm in that and perhaps once he had seen Oswald his mind would finally allow him to move on to more important matters. Pushing past the queue, using his cane to shove people distastefully aside, Ed made his way through the door and up the stairs into the club then began to scan the room in search of Penguin but his search was over before it had really begun.

  
"No Abba!"

  
"It's the Cher cover."

  
Ed wasn't sure what he had walked in on but as soon as Oswald began to sing he found that he no longer cared. For one brief horrible moment, the sound of Oswald's voice reminded him of the hallucination he had had back when he thought that Oswald had drowned at the docks and he felt the bile rise up in his throat. The moment quickly passed, however, as he watched Oswald throw himself into the number with surprising enthusiasm for someone who had only a moment ago seemed so reluctant to perform and Ed found himself practically entranced.

  
Oswald looked out over the audience as he sang and his eyes landed on the tall man in the green suit who was slowly making his way to the front of the crowd. He blushed scarlet as hot flames of panic gripped him and his instinct told him to chuck the mic aside and leave the stage immediately. However, Oswald stood his ground. It was his club, his drunken mind thought defiantly, and he could do whatever he liked. So, deciding not to let the appearance of the man he loved deter him, he launched into the chorus.

  
_"Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Wont somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."_

  
His bad leg left dancing out of the question but at some point during the performance Zsasz threw Penguin an umbrella and Oswald put on quite a show as he posed with it whilst continuing to sing. Throughout all this his eyes never left Edward's once and for the two of them it was as though everyone else in the room had simply vanished, they were so caught up in one another. Ed's heart was beating rapidly and he could scarcely breath as Oswald serenaded him, leaning over the edge of the stage so that they were practically nose to nose, and it was in this moment that he finally accepted the obvious. This was the person who he truly loved.

  
There were suddenly screams of surprise and delight from the audience as the Riddler jumped, without warning, onto the stage and pulled Oswald towards him. "Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight" he sang into the microphone as Oswald stared at him, wide eyed but smiling incredulously. The remainder of the song was a duet, the one microphone clasped in their entwined hands, and the crowd loved every second of it but they enjoyed it only half as much as the performers themselves. Finally though, the music stopped and both men were left gazing into each others eyes breathlessly, hearts pounding from the adrenalin and blushing slightly from the attention that the patrons of the Iceberg Lounge were giving them.

  
"Kiss him!" Zsasz yelled encouragingly and he received cheers agreement from all assembled. Oswald, however, went bright scarlet once more and his eyes were narrowed with rage but before he could do anything else he found himself gasping as Ed's lips were suddenly pressed against his. Oswald's eyes fluttered shut as he instinctively leant into the touch and he tentatively began to kiss back as he felt Edward's arms tighten reassuringly around his waist. It was slow and gentle but surprisingly passionate and Oswald's heart began to ache the moment they broke apart. He never wanted this moment to end.

  
Ed stared at him with a look of dawning comprehension before taking a small momentary step backwards, clearing his throat nervously. A hush fell over the club as everyone waited with bated breath to hear what he was going to say. Worries and doubts were clogging his mind but he knew what he had to say. He knew, now, how he felt. "Oswald, I love you" he murmured as he rested their foreheads together and despite everything Oswald had done to prove his love for him he still expected to be rejected. His fears were soon laid to rest. "I love you too, Ed" Oswald replied with happy tears in his eyes and the club exploded with noise once more as everyone cheered.

  
As Zsasz announced drinks on the house for everyone Oswald sighed contentedly and smiled up at the love of his life shyly. This was not how he had expected tonight to go but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Ed let out a low chuckle as he ducked down to steal another kiss. He felt exactly the same way.

  
                                                                                                                 **The End.**


End file.
